


Worlds Collide

by FxknSmith



Category: Orange is the New Black, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: #Franky Doyle, #OITNB, #Prison, #Smut, #alex vause, #allie novak, #bea smith, #cheating, #crossover, #drugs, #lesbian, #lgbtq, #nicky nichols, #orange is the new black, #piper Chapman, #red, #relationships, #violence, #wentworth, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxknSmith/pseuds/FxknSmith
Summary: A crossover between the Orange Is The New Black world and the Wentworth World.When Wentworth Correctional Centre burns down, the inmates from Wentworth are flown out to Litchfield Penitentiary to stay there while Wentworth is rebuilt. How will the inmates in Litchfield respond when The Australians waltz in and cause trouble? Bea Smith is still Top Dog, Allie Novak is in a relationship with Bea, Franky Doyle is here.
Relationships: Allie Novak/Bea Smith, Allie Novak/Tricia Miller, Franky Doyle/Bea Smith, Lorna Morello/Nicky Nichols, Piper Chapman/Alex Vause
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. On their way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison has been burned down during a riot, the inmates are shocked. And they’re on their way.

“What the fuck has just happened”

“Well Franky, I believe the prison has just been burnt to a crisp” Maxine says.

“I never thought I’d be sad if anything ever happened to this place, but this is our home ya know?” Franky voice breaking as she sobs into Boomers shoulder.

The prisoners were herded into the excercise yard as the prison went up in flames, not a word is heard from the prisoners, they’re too stunned to say anything. The Firemen had arrived in record timing, checking if anyone was still inside. Mr Jackson and Bea Smith were still inside after Bea ran in to save Joan Ferguson, Mr Jackson followed. Bea didn’t know why she decided to risk her life for Ferguson of all people, the woman who has tried to destroy Smith for months. But it just felt right to Bea, she couldn’t let another person die, especially by being burned alive. Granted, she didn’t give herself time to think about whether it was the right decision, she just ran back In there, the collar of her jacket covering her mouth from the smoke. Mr Jackson certainly didn’t want to save Ferguson, but like Smith, he just couldn’t let her burn. He was hoping that if they saved her, she would be shipped off to some loony bin, she had been a prisoner for 1 month at this point, and she was clearly unstable.

“Smith! Wait up!”

“ I think I know where she is! Hurry up!”

Smith and Mr Jackson were running down H Block corridor, searching for Ferguson. They’re having no luck, Bea thought Ferguson would be in one of the cells, but she wasn’t. 

“Smith! We gotta go now, Smith! No! Come ba-“ Will got cut off by a rumbling sound above Bea.

“Bea! Move now! Above you!” Bea looked up and over to Will. she couldn’t move, it was like her feet were cemented to ground, she looked up in panic. The rumbling sound quickly turned into cracking, and then small pieces of concrete falling around her. 

Will knew it was Do or Die. He scrambled up to his feet and bolted over to Smith who was still locked there, he tensed up his shoulders and tackled Bea to the ground will much force, knocking her out of the way of the roof which caved in a few seconds after. But Will knocking her out of the way also caused her to bang her head on the ground, knocking her out.

“Oh fuck-oh my god-“ Will tried to regain his breath and held onto Bea on the ground before getting himself to his feet. He expected Bea to shortly follow, but she didn’t. He looked down at Bea and realised he had knocked her out cold.

“Oh shit fuck, no- Bea? Wake up! Wake up!” Will said as he crouched down, lightly slapping her face in an effort to get her to wake up.

“Bea? Oh fuck, okay, okay, ready?” He said as he took Bea in his armed and lifted her up. He proceeded to find the exit and carry her out. As he ran he noticed there was no blood on her head, so he knew it couldn’t be that bad. He ran out of the building with Bea in his arms. Squinting his eyes as he approached the ambulances and fire trucks.

“Bea, hes got Bea!” Liz exclaimed

“Oh fuck is she okay?” Franky asked

Mr Jackson’s heart was beating in his ears. All he could hear was his heavy breathing and the sirens of the trucks. He had completely forgotten about Ferguson at this point, and his focus was solely on getting Smith to safety. Will passed Bea onto the Paramedics, who put her on the ground and put a oxygen mask on her.

“Sir, is there anyone else trapped inside?” The Fireman asked. Will attention then went back to Ferguson. “Shit” she thought, he couldn’t save her now, but at least Bea was safe.

“Uh-Um-Ye-yes there is”. Will stuttered.

“Do you know where she is?”

“Uhm no I don’t, we went in there to get her but Smith got hurt so I came back!”

“Ok we wil go and find h-“

“Listen I don’t give a fuck, will Smith be okay?” Will interrupted.

“Yes sir we think so, it only looks like a minor concussion”

“Okay good” Will said.

Bea was in and out of consciousness. So she heard most of this conversation. Her thoughts went straight to Allie, where was she? Was she hurt? Is she here? She thought. She started to Panic. She couldn’t live with herself if Allie got hurt. She couldn’t live without Allie. Allie was the love of her life.

She tried her hardest to say something, to find Allie. But she couldn’t.

Will was sitting on the bench in the ambulance where Bea was moved to. He was thinking about Ferguson. Did she suffer? He kind of hoped so. She was an evil woman. But he couldn’t shake the guilt. He was buried deep in his thoughts when he heard coughing. He looked straight over to Bea who was fluttering her eyelids.

“Bea? Bea you’re in an ambulance, you took a bump to the head”.

“Al- Allie” Bea coughed out.

“Novak isn’t here at the moment” Will said sadly.

“Whe-Where is she? I want Allie! She’s not hurt is she? She can’t be hurt!”

“Smith calm down, I don’t know where Allie is” Will said with nerves.

“Go find Allie now! I need her! Fuck sake, go find Allie now!” At this point Bea started thrashing around and trying to rip the oxygen mask off.

“Bea stop!” “Help! We need help in here!” Will called out to the Paramedics. “We might need to sedate her!” Will shouted.

“No! Don’t fucking sedate me! All I want is Allie! Get me Allie! Please!” She begged.

Will was holding her down when she started shaking uncontrollably. “She’s seizing, get me 10mg of Diazepam STAT” one of the Paramedics called out.

Bea was solely focused on finding Allie. Everything started going black. She felt tired. She couldn’t fight it.

“Okay, she’s okay and sedated now” one of the Paramedics called out, wiping his sweat of his forehead.

“Okay, okay, good” Will said.


	2. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in Litchfield...

“Al?”

“Alex?”

“Yeah Pipes?”

“Al, come here” Piper whispers.

“What do you want?” Alex says, slightly annoyed.

“Just come here please its private!” Piper walks over to Alex’s bunk and grabs her arm and drags her to her own bunk. Alex looks at her with anger in her eyes.

“Fuck sake whats up your snatch” Alex seethes.

“Actually its whats not up there thats pissing me off!” Piper shouts, blushing.

Alex cocks her head slightly, looking at her questioningly. “Is this a early morning booty call?” She whispers, smiling slightly.

“No!” “Ive ran out of... you know” Piper whispers, waving her hand. Not wanting to embarrass herself.

“What?”

Piper comes closer to Alex and whispers in her ear:

“Tampons”

“Really? Thats what you were embarrased about?” Alex says mockingly.

“Yes! Now have you got any?” Piper says, slightly getting pissed off.

“What do you think? No i dont, those things are like gold nuggets nowadays” Alex scoffs.

“How does nobody have ta- you know what, nevermind. You can get back to your crossword or whatever it is you keep yourself entertained with” Piper says, wanting to dismiss the subject of tampons. Piper playfully pushes Alex back to her bunk.

“I dont need my crossword to keep myelf ENTERTAINED!” Alex says, purposefully shouting the last bit. Piper can feel the heat rising to her cheeks so she decides to turn around and quickly walk away, she didnt know where she was going, but anywhere away from the embarrassment is good to her. But, of course, she sees Nicky. She turns the oher way hoping to avoid her, but she then feels a hand on her shoulder and just knows its Nicky.

“I dont have a crossword either” Nicky says, smirking at Piper.

“I thought you were doing that whole sex game thing?” Piper says, continuing to walk with Nickys hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah i am but you know we're in the same unit, i could use a little something to help me get to sleep if you catch my drift” Nicky says seductively. Piper knows exactly where shes going with this. Nicky has always been a dirty soul. Piper reckons shes probably done the deed with over have of Litchfield.

“Am i the little something then?” Piper scoffs.

Nicky wraps her arm around pipers head. “Do you wanna be?” She says, somewhat seriously.

“Do you really think i wan-“ Piper gets interrupted by Alex’s loud, raspy voice.

“Nichols! Get you arm off my girl!” 

“Sorry Vause, shes all yours!” Nicky shouts, taking her arm off Piper and proceeds to walk into the Dining Hall. Piper completely forgot where they were walking to but she wasnt complaining. All the inmates got there food and sat down in the noisy hall. That days breakfast was just a simple Beans on Toast, sausages, a bowl of Porridge and an Apple. Not too bad. The table with Alex, Piper, Nicky, Lorna and Trisha were in a conversation about the time Nicky had a very bizzarre experience with porridge in her “Sex, Drugs, Bikers and Prostitutes” stage of life on the outside when the room filled with a deep voice. Warden Caputo’s voice.

“Listen up ladies! I have an important announcement to make. Now i know we are already pretty cramped up in here as it is, but we will be taking in some new inmates”. Caputo just looked fed up with life at this point. The inmates were already packed as it is, how are they going to fit some more?

“Wha du fug” Black Cindy currently had a mouthful of beans when she tried to speak so it was a bit difficult to form a sentence.

“Yes i know, but the Department arent really giving me much of a choice. The inmates are from Wentworth Prison in Australia-“

“Australia is like a bagillion miles away!” Someone shouted

“Quite please! As i was saying, The prison burned down to the ground after a riot, and the closest womens prison is ours. They are Maximum security inmates and we are only Minimum. I shouldnt be saying this but just be careful. Ive heard alot of them are... not the.. nicest. Especially the ‘Top Dog’ “ Caputo didnt really understand the whole ‘Top Dog’ thing. Litchfield didnt really have a ‘Top Dog’ or a ‘Top Girl’ or a ‘Big Dog’ or whatever it can be called. Maybe Red can be classed as a ‘Top Dog’ since she basically rules the roost.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Whys Caputo trying to scare us?” Nicky says, slightly worried. No one in the prison is very violent and if the Australian inmates come into Litchfield and light the place up she knew they wouldnt stand a chance.

“What do you mean?” Says Red.

“He said that the Australian inmates are violent? Is this his plan? To try and make us behave?”

“Nicky stop worrying for God’s sake, youre too anxious for youre own good. Those Fire Girls are nothing to worry about. If they try and walk in and act like they own the place, ill destroy every last one of them. They are not taking over this Prison, they should have thought about their own prison before they took a flamethrower to it” Red shouted, every bit of intimidation in her body channeling into that one sentence.

“Jesus Red lighten up a bit” Nicky was getting unnerved just by the seriousness in Reds voice, so she decided to change the subject into a much more enjoyable one for her. “ Anyway do you think any of them will be hot? Ive always liked an Australian accent”.


	3. Allie Novak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie’s backstory.

Bea and Allie met when Allie came into the Prison because of Violence and Kidnapping charges. Allie came into the prison with Kaz Proctor (Karen Proctor) and her group, The Red Right Hand. The Red Right Hand are a vigilante group inspired by the kne and only Bea Smith. The group aims to punish men who gave domesticly abused women. Bea Smith doesnt care for the Red Right Hand, infact, she doesnt like them at all. When a group goes out and commits crimes in her name it doesnt exactly help her, and Bea only hurts people who hurts someone she loves. She doesnt hurt strangers. She doesnt see herself the same as the Red Right Hand.

Allie met Kaz when she used to be a drug addicted prostitute. Allie didnt have the easiest childhood. Her parents kicked her out at 15 because she was a lesbian. Her dad had walked in on her kissing a girl and lost it. Allie was out of the house that same day, and her mum didnt help at all. Her mum was always horrible to her, verbally abusing her, but her parents never physically abused her. Her mum was a drunk, always collapsing in the sofa and passing out, stinking of booze. Allies dad hated this since he was a very serious bussinessman. His head was up his own ass all the time, he owed a million dollar bussiness and he was very stubborn to his opinion. Allies mum and dad didnt get on, but they stayed together for Allies brother and sister. But its an exaggeration to say that they were together. Allies dad, Derek, was often sleeping his secretarys, and Allies mum, Charlotte, occasionally picked up a few guys from the pub. They never had much care for Allie, but they loved their two other children. Adam and Amy. Adam was the oldest sibling and Amy was the youngest. When Allie was 15, Adam was 19 and Amy was 13. Allie did love her siblings but she suspected they didnt like her because of what Derek had been feeding them about her for years.

After Allie had been kicked out, she mostly camped out in alleyways or dark corners until morning, she had a job at McDonalds at the time but she didnt make enough money to get herself a place. She was living her same routine everyday until she was camped out by a parking lot one night at about 12am when a woman approached her. The woman had long blonde hair, she looked very tidy, fancy clothes and all. The woman offered Allie something to eat and got her a hotel with her for night. Allie told her about her past and living arrangements. The woman knew this girl was perfect. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a little baggie of white powder. Cocaine. Allie knew. Allie was so fed up with her life at this point, she didnt care if she died. Of course, Allie accepted. And was soon pulled into addiction. What she didnt know was that the mystery woman, who was soon known to be Marie Winter, was the owner of half the brothels in Melbourne. Allie still wasnt making money, snd she needed to find a way. Fast.

It started out at one round with a customer a week. But soon turned into her waiting on the streets everynight writing for customers. She was making money. Alot of money. Enough to get herself a place, and she did, but would still stay out at night. But around 6 months of doing this, she started to think “what am i doing”. “Im discusting”. I can change”

But she couldnt do it on her own, but, almost like a mirical, Kaz stepped into her life, found her on the streets, helped her get clean, she quit her job at the brothel. She was on her path to a new life.

5 years later she was still friends with Kaz, Kaz was like the mum she never had. Kaz introduced her to The Red Right Hand. Allie had seen Bea Smith before on the news, and thought she was impressive, so why shouldnt she join the RRR?

A few months later, Kaz got a call from a woman saying her boyfriend bashed her. Kaz looked up the man and the RRR found him and taught him a lesson. There was just one problem. They got the wrong guy.

They ended up getting caught, they didnt know how, but before they knew it they were being shipped off to Wentworth. Kaz was livid. She was convince Bea Smith turned her in.

Allie was convinced no one would love her because of her past, so she gave up looking. Until the day she walked into Wentworth. She saw Bea Smith, and wow, she was so beautiful, even more so in real life. She felt like she might have some hope.


	4. Bea Smith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory on Bea Smith
> 
> This is my first FanFic so I dont know if this is good but comments on how I'm doing are always welcome :)

Bea Smith had a good childhood. She had two loving parents, Angie and Michael Smith. They both worked at a tax company, their family was very wealthy, always going on holidays every year, giving their daughter the best birthday parties, the best birthday gifts. But money isnt everything, Bea's parents were great to her, always providing support and encouragement in everything she did.

She was great at school, she loved her extracurriculars, she joined the mathematics club when she was 9. Then joined the rugby club when she was 13. Her being a girl caused her to get picked on a little bit from the other boys at the club, but she didnt care. She had always been a strong and fit child. She could deal with the bullies mentally, and physically. She was very popular in her teenage years, very headstrong and not afraid to speak her mind, until she met Harry.

She was 17 when she met harry, she met him when she was at a club with her friends, he approached her, turning his charm on full bast and offered her a drink. He seemed sweet and persistent. 

Catching him a few times at the club quickly turned into them having coffee, then dinner, then staying over.  
They had been together for a few months when Harry decided it was time for them to take it to the next level, to get intimate. It was like something in him changed. He went from this sweet and charming boy, to an aggressive man. They were in the middle of a make out session, when he started tugging at her clothes. 

"Harry what are you doing?" Bea said, breathless.

"Come on we've been teasing each other for months now, you must want it as much as I do" Harry said, his voice got significantly deeper as he continued to remove her clothes.

"But- I-I dont know if I'm ready" 

"Well you're letting me take your clothes off arent you" Harry smirked. They had made their way to the bed by this point.

"Uh-erm o-okay" "Am I- you know? wet enough?" She said, uncertain whether she wanted this. Yeah, she felt the tug in her stomach, but she didn't know if it was just nerves, she did have urges, but something felt wrong, like she wasnt meant to he there.

"I dont care it wont stop me- wait.. do I not turn you on? Do you not like me enough!? Is that it?!" He shouted as he was removing her underwear, his hands were freezing and she could feel her muscles twitching as he touched them.

"No Harry its- it's not that. I just- havent done this before". She backed down, seeing the anger is her boyfriends eyes. She knew she just had to get this over with, she might even enjoy it, she didnt know.

"Okay sweetheart, dont be so fridged, it'll feel good, I promise" he said with uncertainty in his face.

A few minutes later, she realised it did not feel good, at all. It was clear Harry didnt know anything about pleasing a girl. It was over within 5 minutes which she was pleased about. But it was ever since then that Harry learned that he really like that, he wanted it every day. And he thought Bea had to give it to him. Persuasion turned into verbal abuse, verbal abuse turned into pushing, pushing turned into slapping, slapping turned into punching, punching turned into beating and beating turned into raping.

It it was a few weeks after one of the times harry forced himself on her, she was feeling sick every morning. "No, I cant be" she thought. Harry never bothered with protection, he told her he would pull out at the last second everytime, and she believed him. But after a certain doctors appointment, she felt even more sick to her stomach. She was pregnant.

Telling Harry she was pregnant didnt go well for her at all. It ended in a beating, but he was careful not to hut her stomach. He didnt want to kill the baby, because that could be used as a way to trap her. But he was saying that she wanted to get pregnant so she could trap him. A month went by when they had the talk with Harry's parents, they insisted that they get married so they can stay together. Neither of them really wanted to marry each other, but they had to or Harry's family would go ballistic. 

The beating stopped while they were preparing to get married. Harry didnt want Bea to blab to anyone about the abuse, because he wanted to get married to her. 

They eventually got married when they were 18. The wedding was beautiful, Harry looked happy, and Bea thought maybe he was changing, maybe he was just in a bad mood all those weeks. She had hope for them and her baby. But as soon as the baby was born, it all changed back to how it was. She had a baby girl, Debbie, she called her. Harry seemed like a good dad at first, volunteering to be the one who stayed up at night to be with Debbie. Bea was happy again. But when Debbie turned 3, Harry went back to his old ways, beating her, raping her. But he never laid a hand on Debbie, and was always sure that Debbie would never see him attack her mum.

15 years had gone by, 15 years of silence, 15 years of pain. The only light in her life was Debbie. But she had finally had enough. She waited until the day Debbie went to a friends house to stay the night. After being raped and beaten, she decided she couldn't go on like this. She waited until Harry has gone to sleep. She walked upstairs quietly and saw Harry sprawled out on the bed, dribble on the pillow, stinking of alcohol. He grabbed the bottle that was next to the bed and took a deep breath. She slowly lifted her arm and held the bottle over her head. "This is for the last 16 years! The punches! The abuse! This is for me! And for Debbie! You coward" 

Harry was fast asleep following his night of drinking. But he wasnt as unconscious as Bea thought. He started stirring, mumbling as Bea shouted at him. He started to flutter his eyelids. Bea saw this and gripped her hand tighter on the bottle. The though it was going to shatter at one point. She felt her breath get caught in her throat.

"What the fuck are you doing you stupid bi-" Harry got cut off by the cold glass hitting his cheekbone. He collapsed backwards on the bed, gripping his cheek.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you fucking slut!" He screamed as he stumbled off the bed, his eyes are filled with hatred and utter anger. His face red from the blood. Bea could've swore she saw steam coming out of his ears. Bea'a heart caught in her throat when she felt Harry's cold hand grip her throat tightly. She gasped trying to get air. 

"You think you can try and hurt me?! You're so wrong you stupid bitch. I'm gonna actually kill you now. You are never gonna get to see Debbie again! She wont even miss you! You know that right! You're a shit mother!"

Bea knew he was lying, Debbie did love her, but she wasnt going to die. She could feel Harry's hand tighten, she didnt have that much longer, she couldnt get any air in. There was little to no blood going to her brain. But what Harry didnt notice, what that Bea still had the bottle in her hand.

It happened so fast. He kneed him in the balls. When he doubled over in pain she raised the bottle above her head and struck him again. This time on the back of the head, making the bottle shatter instantly. Knocking him out.

She didnt even think about it, she dragged him downstairs. Which was very difficult because he was a big man. Once they were downstairs, she took him to the garage. Tied his hands up, and put him in the car. She saw this thing once where someone killed themself with carbon dioxide poisoning from their car. That was her plan. To make it look like a suicide.

Debbie called the police when she came back early. She found her dad. She said it was a suicide attempt. The police didnt believe her. Harry lived.

A few weeks later, Bea was being sent off to Wentworth. And following that came the Jacs Holt murder, Bea being Top Dog and a load of times of Bea kicking ass.


	5. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea wakes up.  
> Wheres Allie?  
> They arrive.
> 
> If you're wondering how frequently I'm gonna upload. Probably once a day, or twice a day, or I might miss a day. Since I'm a teenager with nothing else to do.

"Are you sure we can put her on the plane when shes unconscious?"

"Well we have a back area on the plane where we have a stretcher and since she doesnt have to be hooked up to anything it should be okay"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Listen Will, we dont have the time nor the money to wait til she wakes up and get another private plane to fly her to Litchfield!"

"Yes Govenor, it's your call"

"Okay. Doctor? Can we put her at the back of the flight with all the other prisoners?

"Yes ma'am we can"

"Governor?"

"Yes Will?"

"Erm- when Smith woke up in the ambulance the only reason she went mental is because she wanted to find Novak to make sure she wasnt hurt". 

"Okay, and?"

"Is she here? Is she safe?"

"Yes shes on the plane, now, we need to hurry up and get Smith on this plane, shes in the ambulance right now. Get the stretcher in the plane now"

"Yes Govenor"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay, 1.. 2.. 3.. lift!"

Bea felt herself being lifted off the stretcher on the ambulance.

"Okay Johnson, you carry her onto the plane. The governor is waiting in the back"

Bea heard them talking, she didnt know who they were.  
"Plane" she thought. "What plane?". Apparently, she said her thoughts out loud.

"What?" Dr. Johnson said, as he carried her and plopped her down on the stretcher in the plane. They went in the back entrance so not to get seen by the other prisoners.

"P- Plane? Wha- What plane? Where am I?" She stuttered, looking around frantically.

"Uhh-" Dr Johnson got interrupted as Vera entered the back.

"Smith. You're on a plane". Bea looked at her questioningly.

"I dont know if you remember, but the prison burned down after a riot. You and Mr. Jackson went back inside to save Ferguson, long story short you got knocked out and Will saved you, you've been unconscious since". Vera explained.

"But- wheres Ferguson?" Bea questioned.

"Erm- Ferguson was lost in the fires" Vera said, plainly. She was kind of glad that Ferguson was dead, she was evil. And tried to ruin their lives.

"Fucking finally!" Bea exclaimed, not thinking.

"Smith!" "Dont go all psychopathic please, I can't deal with it on top of everything that's going on" Vera started shaking her head.

"I'm in prison for 2 accounts of murder. I think it's a little too late to be thinking about my mental health" Bea said jokingly. But then she remembered. The only thing she thinks about, day and night. Allie.

Ms. Bennet started to walk out at this point.

"Ms. Bennet!"

"Lower your voice Smith" Vera scoffed, walking back into the back of the plane. She didnt want the prisoners to hear the freak out that was about to come. Especially Allie.

"Wheres Allie? Bea said determined.

"Erm-" Vera was interrupted.

"Dont give me 'Erm' tell me where she is for fuck sake!" Bea growled.

"Smith calm down right now or the paramedics will have to sedate you!" Vera shouted back. Too loud.

"I dont give a fuck I just want Allie! Where is she!" Bea matched the volume of Vera's voice.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Just calm down for fucks sakes Blondie!" Boomer complained.

"I just wanna know where Bea is! She could be dead! I havent seen her since the fire. Oh god. Shes dead isnt she!" Allie starting sobbing. Boomer wrapped her arm around Allies shoulder while Allie cried into hers. They were buckled in on the plane. The voices of the prisoners were loud enough so Allies sobs could only be heard by Boomer. She wasnt prepared to go to another prison without Bea. All she wanted was Bea. Bea always had to be the tragic hero, she thought.

"Hey, Allie love, I'm sure Beas just on another flight, okay, Bea's a fighter. You know that. She wouldnt go anywhere without you would she?" Liz calmly said, being her usual supportive self.

"Yeah but I just dont get why she isnt here? She has to be hurt right? Oh god. She cant- "

"I dont give a fuck I just want Allie! Where is she!" 

Allie was cut off by that sentence echoing around the plane, but it seemed only Allie had acknowledged it.

"Bea? Did you guys hear that?" Allie said, uncertain.

"Is that Bea?" Boomer said.

"I dont know it sounds like it love" Liz said.

"Bea!!" Allie shouted, looking around the plane.

"Jesus Blondie not so loud nearly blew out my eardrums!" Franky shouted from the other side of the plane.

Allie was looking around frantically, looking at every woman trying to find Bea. Until she found Mr Stewart, one of the bent screws.

"Mr. Stewart! Mr Stewart!" Allie shouted in his direction

"What is it Novak?" Mr Stewart said, walking over to Allie.

"See, I could've swore I heard Bea Smith on this plane, can you go and check if shes here please? Its urgent" she pleaded.

"Not a chance Novak" Mr Stewart said bluntly. Starting to walk away. Allie couldn't let him so she grabbed his arm.

"Novak! Let go of me now or I swear to god you'll be in the slot as soon as you get there!" Jake seethed, trying to shake his arm away but she didnt let him, her grip tightening. He had to admit, this girl had a strong hand.

"Listen! Theres a 20 in it for you-" she got cut off.

"I said n-"

"You wouldn't want all of us kicking up a storm as soon as we land would you? Did you forget how much respect the women have for the Top Dog?" Allie threatened, loosening her grip on the screw.

"Um- I'll- okay, ill go and find out.... I still want that 20 though!" Jake said jokingly. Walking off.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Smith! If you raise your voice at me one more time you'll be in isolation the second we land I promise you". Vera threatened.

"Okay just pl- please" she held her head in her hands and started to sob. She had had enough, she was so tired, she just wanted Allie, the only person that she loves. She just wanted to know she was safe. And she wanted her in her arms. Vera saw the look on her face and walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Oh dont do that- uh- listen. Novak is on the plane too" Bea lifter her head up to Vera and wiped her tears.

"Wh-what? Shes here? Allies here?" Bea sobbed. She was so happy she thought someone bad happened to her.

"Yes Novaks here, shes at the front of the plane" Vera said sympathetically. Rubbing her hand on Beas back to comfort her.

"Can you- can you please bring her here?" She saw the disappointed look on Vera's face. She didnt like to beg much because it showed her weakness, but this was an exception.

"Please Ms. Bennett, I just want to see her, to make sure shes safe, please can you bring her?" She started to sob again and that was Vera's weakness.

"Okay okay, I'll bring her now" Vera smiled when Bea smiled. She got up and walked to the front of the plane.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Novak!" Vera shouted from across the plane. Allies head shot towards Vera with despair. Vera walked over to Allie and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Is this about Bea? Is she-"

"Hold on I'm getting there. Smith is at the back of the plane on a stretcher because she had a concussion and a seizure. Shes okay now but shes asking for you" Vera explained while Allie nodded in understanding.

"Okay so can I go an-"

"I need your guarantee that when I take these cuffs off there wont be any trouble ya hear?" Vera said. 

"Yes, yes of course, I just want to see her!" Allie said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Okay come with me" Vera unlocked the cuffs and helped Allie up, keeping an hand on her arm, just in case she ran off. She didnt see why she would. Allie was walking down the aisle with Vera next to her. She could not stop the smile spreading over her face. She was so happy, she was finally able to see the Love of her life, after so much worrying, shes okay and safe she was stuck in her thoughts when she noticed a glimpse of curly red hair and she felt the excitement running through her veins.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bea was sat there, waiting for Allie to appear. It had been a few minutes now, what was taking this much time? What if Allie didnt want to see her? She knew Allie loved her just by the way she looks at her. But Bea cant ever seem to stop the nerves and the fear getting to her head. Harry's voice getting into her head. Telling her she was "worthless" and "no one will ever love you".

She was so caught up in her own mind that she almost didnt notice the woman with platinum blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes enter the room. She didnt even think about saying a proper hello she just ran up to Allie.

"Oh god, Allie!" Bea shouted as she wrapped her arms around Allie tightly and laid her head on Allies shoulder, Allie hugging her back. Allie couldnt help the tear that escaped her eye.

"Sweetheart what's wrong" Bea said, moving her head back to look into Allies eyes and seeing the tear.

"I'm just- so happy to see you, I thought you had gotten hurt badly. I thought maybe you-" Allie got interrupted by Bea's soft lips on hers. She was overwhelmed with relief. Bea pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

"Hey, dont talk like that, I'm okay, I only had a concussion". They went to both sit on the stretcher.

"But- but they said you had a seizure?" Allie said, confused. Bea looked up at her with confusion too.

"Huh? Did I? I was freaking out about you so much I dont remember having a bloody seizure" Bea confessed.

"Wait, you- you were thinking about me when you had just woken up from being knocked out up until you had a seizure?" Allie said. She was shocked with this woman's determination and love for her.

"Well.... yeah, I lo- I care about you, alot" Bea said, she almost slipped up and said "I love you". She does love her but shes scared. Scared that it's too soon, or that Allie doesnt love her back. But Allie noticed what Bea was gonna say, but she was gonna let it slide.

"You do?" Allie said

"Yeah, I do. I was scared that you got hurt, maybe you ran into the building after me, that you got trapped and didnt make it". Bea said, keeping her eyes fixed onto her feet. Allie took her finger and placed it under her chin and lifted her head, catching her eyes with Bea's.

"Who's the one talking negative now ey? I'm okay, I didnt see you run in, I was lost in the crowd. But I was worrying sick when I couldnt see you in the crowd, or the plane" Allie explained, her hands cupping Beas face and wiping her tears with her thumbs.

"Its okay, I've just been in the ambulance until now. Anyway what's all this about is going to a new prison? Where is it?" Bea questioned, wrapping her arms around Allie and laying both of them down on the stretcher.

"Uhh.. I think it's called Litchfield, it's a minimum security prison in the states" Allie said. She was lying next to Bea, cuddled into her with her head laying on her chest and Bea was running her hands through Allies hair.

"The states? We're going all the way to America? Wow".

"Yeah I know. Do you think you'll still be the Boss over there?" Allie said, looking up into Bea's eyes.

"Hmm... I dont know, I'm not backing down to anyone though.

"Hmm I hope so, I like it when you go all agressive" Allie said, maintaining eye contact while she moved her hand down to Bea's thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Do you now?" Bea said, stroking the side of Allies face. She was feeling the heat rushing to her legs and stomach. She knew they couldn't do this here, not now.

"Yeah, it does things to me" She said moving her hand down and stroking the inside of Beas through her teal joggers.

Bea gulped. She was feeling the arousal building. "Like- like what?" She knew she shouldn't have asked that question. But ever since her first time with Allie, there would be certain things Allie did, like working out, bending over to pick something up, or stretching that would make Bea crave intimacy.

"This" she said. Her hand moving up to lightly grab the inbetween of Beas legs. Bea gulped again, she felt the heat rushing to her core. She knew they couldn't do this now, but she found that she couldnt tell the blonde no. Bea pulled Allie into a deep kiss, Allies hand still resting where it was. Bea felt her arousal clouding her judgement so she continued the kiss, slipping a tongue into Allies mouth, Allie moaned into Bea's mouth. Hearing Allie moan really wasnt helping with the wetness gathering in her underwear. She was so focused on not pinning Allie down right then, she didnt notice Allie removing her hand from inbetween her legs and pull away from the kiss. She looked at Allie with confusion and frustration.

"Later" Allie whispered in Beas ear. Then resting her head on Beas chest again.

"Fucking tease" Bea whispered. She heard Allie giggle and she smiled. She was happy to be here.

5 hours later and Bea opened her eyes. She didnt even realise they fell asleep snuggled into each other. She squinted as the bright lights in the plane stung her eyes. She looked down at Allie who was just peacefully lying there. "She looks so cute when she sleeps", she thought. No. "She looks so cute all the time". 

5 minutes of Bea sitting in silence just staring at Allie, Allie started to stir. She fluttered her eyes and squinted her eyes due to the lights. "Ugh, oh god that's bright" she grunted. She looked up and saw Bea's chocolate brown eyes staring right back at her.

"Were you staring at me while I was asleep?" Allie chuckled, giving Bea a slight smile.

"No.... maybe" Bea smiled. Both of them sat up and stretched their legs.

"Ugh how long have we been asleep?" Allie asked. Bea looked up at the clock on the wall.

"5 hours" she responded. "How long left?" Bea said.

"Its a 6 hours flight, so an hour left" she confirmed.

They spent the next hour just chatting and spending time together. When the hour had ran out, all the prisoners were excited, and so was Bea. As they sat up to leave the plane in a line, Bea felt a wave of confidence wash over her as she shouted to the women:

"I feel like starting some trouble! What about you!"

The women all cheered.


	6. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wentworth inmates arrive.  
> Litchfield inmates are pissed.
> 
> Does anybody actually like this?

"SMITH!"

"What?" Bea smirked.

"No one will be causing trouble ya hear me?" Vera shouted, aiming it at all the women. They havent even stepped out the plane yet and they're trying to assert their dominance, Vera thought. Her inmates causing trouble is the last thing she needed. The staff at Litchfield were so generous letting her inmates stay at their prison, they couldnt mess it up.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The inmates lined up down the aisle on the plane, with Bea Smith at the front and Allie behind her, followed by the rest of Bea's crew. The whole of Wentworth wasnt there, obviously. Only the women who's units were burned during the fire.

The inmates were excited, but nervous. They didnt know what the Litchfield inmates were like. They didnt know whether there would be a woman as famous and known as Bea Smith. Nearly all of the Wentworth women were expecting trouble, and they kind of wanted it. They needed to make these women know that they weren't to be messed with. They were planning to show them who's the boss. Bea Smith is the boss.

The flight attendant opened the door to the plane and signaled to the Governor that they can come out now.

"Okay ladies, you'll step off the plane in orderly fashion, stay in the line, and dont try and run off. I'm sure our officers are alot faster than you are with your cuffs on"

Vera signaled to Bea to start moving. Bea's legs were cramped up after sleeping on that stretcher only made for one person. But she didnt care, at least she was with Allie. She started walking, but it wasnt easy because she had those cuffs on that connect to her feet. So it was more like a waddle. She stepped down the stairs slowly with everybody following her. The fresh air that hit her face could've been the best experience shes ever had. As the wind hit her face she breathed a sigh of relief and looked back at Allie, who had just enjoying the air.

The airport was pretty much empty, only a few planes around. She realised just how big airports are. She had never been to an airport since Harry didnt like to travel anywhere. She looked over to Vera who was still getting all the prisoners off the plane. It took about 5 minutes to make sure everyone was off, Bea and Allie just spent those 5 minutes talking about the prison they're going to. After those 5 minutes, Vera walked over to Smith and told her that they were gonna walk over to the Bus, but it wasnt a long walk. All the prisoners legs were weak and sluggish, they just wanted to get there, and rest.

When they got to the bus they made quick work of getting on the bus, even though it was really cramped and there wasnt much room at all. The bus ride was half an hour long. Which the prisoners just spent talking and complaining, as prisoners do.

35 minutes after they got on the bus, the bus took an abrupt stop. They were there. The prison was small. At least smaller than their prison, a lot smaller. It had a beige colour all around it, and it was rectangular. The prisoners looked out the window of the bus and were shocked.

"Whys it so small?" Allie said to Bea, it was heard by everyone. Bea just looked at Allie questioningly.

"Its like the size of me cell" Juice said.

"Quiet everyone! Okay, we will be exiting the bus in orderly fashion and going in the front entrance" Vera instructed.

"Hey Bea! Can I go in your front entrance?" Juice shouted, her 'boys' laughing at her question.

"Fuck off Juice" Allie and Bea said in unison, shooting Juice a dirty look. Shocked that they just said the same thing at the same time.

"Aww. Must be love" Juice shot back, earning another dirty look from Bea.

"Alright! Get off the bus now!" Vera shouted her patience was wearing thin.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the prisoners stepped off the bus, one by one, they were once again hit by excitement. This was it. This was the place they would be spending months at until their prison was rebuilt. They were gonna make sure that they weren't gonna be pushed around.

"Bea! What have u got planned?" Juice said to Bea, smiling at the thought of causing trouble.... amongst other things.

"I dunno Juice, but I do know one thing, we are not gonna be pushed around by them. We gotta show them not to mess with the girls in green". Bea said, causing Allie to throw her head back in laughter, gripping Beas hand. Bea looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Bea said, confused.

"Hahaha, they're teal ya dickhead!" Allie laughed, causing Juice to chuckle and Bea to look herself up and down and scrunched her nose, earning herself a kiss from Allie. Juice decided to change the subject back to violence.

"So when and what are we gonna do Bea?" Juice questioned, Bea looking back at her in frustration.

"Look I said I dont know! We will do something but on my lead, dont try and do anything without my approval" 

"Yes boss" Juice chuckled.

Okay ladies! Come on then!" Mr Jackson Interrupted. Bea smiled at Allies cluelessness and started to walk behind Mr Jackson, still gripping Allies hand.

They only walked for a few minutes until they stopped at the Entrance. The whole building including the entrance was made of beige painted bricks. They could feel the chilly air coming from the entrance. It was cold. Allie looked the prison up and down, giving a slight look of fear to Bea.

"Dont worry sweetheart, I wont let anything happen to you" Bea said, reassuringly, giving her a smile that just melts Allies heart.

"Yeah I know.... I'm just nervous, what if they dont take our presence nicely?" Allie said.

"Well I'll just have to make sure they're nice, wont I?" Bea said, still smiling.

"Well I'd rather you not get yourself into trouble, but if you must" Allie giggled.

"What can I say? Trouble is my middle name!" Bea said sarcastically. Allie laughed and said:

"No, your middle name is Elizabeth"

"What? How did you know that? Bea said, shocked, she couldnt remember telling her that.

"I just know these things" Allie smirked. Bea waited a minute before speaking again.

"Oh no"

"What?"

"They're gonna have to do strip searches" Bea said, her face dropping.

"You'll be alright babe" Allie said, unsure why Bea was nervous. She had gone through them so many times.

"No its not that... they're gonna have to strip search you and I dont like that" Bea said, frowning at Allie.

"Aww babe, I love how you're so protective of me. Reckon they'd try and cop a feel?" Allie joked, Bea gave her a horrified look that made Allie laugh.

"And I'll fucking kill em! Bea said, a bit too loud but decided to continue.

"Well actually, I wouldnt blame them" Bea said, seductively. Allie faked a shock look and said:

"What's that supposed to mean Smith?: Allie said, still smiling. Bea blushed and said:

"It means that.... I... like your....." she was interrupted by an extremely loud bell ringing from inside the prison, indicating lunch or something. Making Bea jump and kind of glad. She was going to say that she liked Allies body, which was very true, but she still got awkward about saying these things.

"Huh, saved by the bell Smith.... literally" Allie laughed, she knew what Bea was gonna say.

"Okay ladies! Follow me!" Mr Jackson said. He walked in the cold building, Bea and the rest of the women following. The reception was empty and not just the lack of people. The lack of things. There was only a few seats in the middle of the room. There was a very uptight looking guard standing behind the reception desk. She had her ginger-brown hair up in a loose bun, she could've been 40, grumpy face. Bea looked at her name tag, Wanda Bell, her name was.

After all the women were gathered in the reception, some of them earning a dirty look by Officer Bell, Mr Jackson stood in front of the desk, analysing Officer Bell before speaking.

"Erm, these are the prisoners from Wentworth. They're meant to be staying here for a bit" he said, Officer Bell looking up at him and gave him a grumpy sigh before speaking.

"Uhh yeah okay, uhh, I guess Por- erm Officer Mendez will be down to escort them through. Are you Officers staying with us?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah, me, Officer Stewart and the governor, Ms Bennet will be staying" he said, looking back at the women.

"Okay then" She picked up her radio and radioed Officer Mendez. "Mendez! The new prisoners from that Australian prison are here, need you to escort them through" She said, looking even more pissed off then she was already. She stared at her radio before getting a reply.

"Yep okay, on my way" Mendez replied. Officer Bell turned her attention back to Mr Jackson and spoke.

"Okay, I'll be doing the strip searches, Mendez will process them through. You and the other Officers will go through here to the Guards station to meet the warden" She said, indicating to the door behind her in the desk area.

"Righto" he said. He walked back to the prisoners and waited for a few minutes.

"Not planning on causing trouble are ya Smith?" He said to Bea, Bes turned her attention from staring at Allie to look at him and smile.

"Of course not Mr J, just wanna rest" she said, unconvincingly.

"Good"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Okay ladies! I'm Officer Mendez! Im one of the senior guards. Please make your way one by one into this room, Ms Bell will be waiting in there to do your stop searches!" Mendez shouted, a tad too loud. Mendez was an odd one. He was very tall and had an impressive brown moustache and mullet. He looked like someone not to mess with.

Since Bea was front of the crowd, she went in, but not before giving Allie a little peck on the cheek and saying:

"I'll see you in a minute Alliecat" She smiled before walking into the room.

The room didnt look like a strip search room at all, it almost looked like a storage area, or a large cupboard. She barely had a chance to move her head up to the grumpy woman before she said sternly:

"Strip"

Bea decided not to say anything and began removing her clothes. Passing her clothes to Ms Bell where she put them in a plastic box. When she was down to her underwear when she felt the cold air hit her again when she said:

"Fuck me it's a bit cold in here enit?" She said sternly.

"Well that is probably because you're standing here half naked with the entrance door open" Ms Bell said, unamused.

"Could be. But I swear I could feel the chilly aroma from this place from a mile away" Bea shot back, she was completely naked now.

"Just shut up and squat" Ms Bell seethed, clearly unimpressed by the Top Dog.

"Wow, at least take me to dinner first" Bea said, chucking to herself.

After the awkward stop search was done, she stepped outside the room. She was looking down a hallway where she could see the inmates from Litchfield. They were wearing a beige uniform, it looked weird to Bea. But some of them were wearing orange, she thought the orange looked a bit better. With her teal tracksuit she stuck put like a sore thumb, the inmates were looking at her with anger in their eyes, clearly pissed off that the Australians had arrived. Bea waited there for a few minutes, analysing every inmate who walked passed, thinking about if any of them looked like trouble. But then her mind went to thinking about how Allie was in the room next to her.... naked. Her just thinking about Allie naked was making her blush and her mind was travelling to dirty places. She was so stuck in her thoughts that's she almost didnt notice her girl walk thought the door.

"Hey babe" Allie said, walking up to Bea and giving her a big hug.

"Aww jeez it wasnt that bad was it?" Bea joked. Allie gave her a small kiss before pulling back from the hug and taking Beas hand in hers.

"Nah it was okay. What were you thinking about just then? You look a little flustered" Allie said smiling, she was pretty sure she knew what Bea was thinking about.

"You" she blurted out before she had a chance to think it through. She blushed even more.

"Knew it babe. Wow, so they're the inmates then" Allie said, turning her focus to the American inmates.

"Yep, they dont look too bad, they've been giving me a lot of looks though" Bea said, still staring at the inmates.

"Oh, well, let's give them something to look at ey?" Allie said before grabbing a handful of Beas shirt and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Bea knew this was very embarrassing and she could almost feel the eyes burning on her, but she couldnt stop herself from slipping a tongue into Allies mouth and moving her hands down to Allies ass, squeezing It slightly. Allie moaned into her mouth and Bea could feel herself getting more and more turned on as the seconds pass. She decided that they obviously couldn't do this here and gently pulled away from the kiss, looking into Allies eyes. They were both breathing heavily as they looked into each others eyes.

"Fuck... do you know what you do to me?" Bea said, her cheeks pink, she continued:

"And you've just squashed any intimidation i had towards these women" she said, slightly chucking.

"I'm sure I havent, and i just needed them to know that you're mine" Allie said, smiling.

"We will continue this later" Bea smirked. She still hadnt looked to her left yet, where the women were. She looked to her left and saw a group of women laughing and they starting whooping, whistling and clapping. Bea was very surprised. They went from hating her to clapping for her just for kissing her girl. She looked back at Allie who was smiling at the women.

"See babe, they love us already" Allie said, chuckling. They looked to her right and saw the majority of the Wentworth women already here, this was it. Before she could turn around him she heard footsteps and shoot her head to her left and saw a woman with very wild hair and excessive mascara on.

"Wow, put on quite a show didnt ya" the woman said to Bea, smiling. Bea decided she needed to assert dominance so she slightly pushed her shoulders back and puffed her chest. But she didnt respond, she just looked at the woman. The woman continued.

"You must be Bea Smith right?" The woman said, cocking her head slightly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Bea said. She was confused how inmates in America knew who she was. The woman held her hand out for Bea to shake it before saying:

"I'm Nicky" she said before continuing.

"We just heard a few things about you, you're Wentworths Top Dog right?" She said, she wasnt really sure what a Top Dog is, but she just assumed that it was the boss of the prison.

"That's me. What exactly did you hear about me then?" Bea said, still faced.

"Uhh well that you broke out of prison to kill some kid" the woman laughed. Bea knew the woman saw this a a joke. So she stepped towards the woman and said sternly:

"First off, he wasnt a kid, and secondly, I had a pretty good reason" Bea growled. She was getting pissed off now, and Allie sensed it so she held Beas hand and gave it a squeeze to show it's okay.

"Oh yeah and what reason might that be" the woman said, still smiling. Bea was really pissed off now, this woman had no right to ask her those questions. And she'd be fucked if she was gonna tell this random woman about her daughter, Debbie.

Bea stepped forward and grabbed her collar tightly and got on her face.

"That's none of your fucking business" she growled, waiting until the woman tried to back off to let go.

"Jesus alright calm your tits!" The woman shouted, playfully. Before switching her attention to Allie. Allie knew what was coming. The woman looked her up and down and said:

"And who's this cutie then" she smirked, practically undressing her with her eyes. Allie looked at her in disgust, Allie didnt even realise what was happening at first but she just saw Bea lunge.

Bea had had enough, this woman making jokes about her, and now shes cracking into her girl, infront of her? Before she could even think she lunged towards the women grabbing her collar with both hands now and pinning her up against the wall. You could hear the thud from all the way down the hallway. She had a very tight grip on her and the woman couldn't even move if she wanted to. Bea got in her face and shouted:

"Are you fucking kidding me! You try that shit again and you wont walk right for a month! You fucking hear me! Now fuck off!" Bea spat out, holding her there for a few seconds before keeping her hands on her collar and throwing her to the side. The woman stumbled for a second trying not to fall over, she looked over at Bea who was red at the face. The woman straightened out her shirt and said:

"Jesus christ! Calm down TOP DOG!" She shouted, emphasising the 'Top Dog'. Bea could ser the fear in the woman's eyes as she walked off, not turning her back to her. Bea was furious. But as soon as she felt Allies hands on her shoulders holding her steady, she immediately calmed down.

"Shit, you alright babe" Allie said nervously. Bea could see the worry in her eyes.

"Yea, uhm... shit, I'm so sorry babe I didnt mean to blow up I swear. I just.. after she asked why I killed Brayden and then she started cracking on to you I just-" Bea was interrupted by Allies lips on hers.

Allie pulled back and smiled at Bea. "Its fine Bea, really, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. And you know how much it turns me on seeing you go all aggro" Allie smirked.

Bea laughed. "Stop it you" she smirked. Allie placed her arms around Beas waist and smiled.

"You called me 'babe' " she said.

"What?" 

"You called me babe, just then" Allie smiled. Bea realised. She had never called Allie 'babe' yet. It was a very relationship thing to do, but she was happy.

"I did" Bea smiled before continuing, "Is that okay?" Bea said, unsure.

"I love it"


	7. More trouble

The Wentworth women gathered round Bea and Allie. It looked like a scene from a movie, at one end of the corridor, there was the group of Wentworth inmates, and on the other end, was the group of Litchfield inmates, staring each other down. Bea was of course at the front of her group, puffing her chest, drawing back her shoulders and tensing her jaw. Galina Reznikov "Red" was at the front of her group, almost looking down on the girls in teal. 

Bea's crew edged forward slightly, as did Reds crew. They were still staring each other down until they closed the big gap between them. Nobody spoke for what felt like hours. Both Redheads had anger in their eyes until Bea stuck her hand out for Red to shake.

"Bea Smith, these are my girls. Just want to know that your girls take our presence nicely" Bea said, with almost no emotion. Red stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her hand.

"Call me Red. None of us are exactly happy that you're here. But we wont have any problems unless you make some" Red said, reciprocating Beas emotion. Suddenly, Franky, who was stood next to Bea, decided to speak.

"Ah shit you're both called Red, two fiery redheads js gonna make this place hell" Franky laughed, earning a elbow to the ribs from Bea. A loud voice make them jump.

"Not getting into trouble already Smith?" Said Mr Jackson, walking between the groups. Bea put on a fake smile, keeping her glare on Red.

"Course not Mr J" 

"Good, now come with me" Bea nodded as they walked past the Litchfield group.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Jesus Nichols you look like you've seen a ghost" 

"Thanks Vause, it's those new girls. Top Dog is scary as fuck, almost got my ass handed to me" Nicky nervously laughed. 

"Well of course you did, what did you do this time?" Alex laughed. It was typical of Nicky to get herself in trouble. Piper was just sat on her bed listening to the conversation. 

"I might have tried to crack onto the Top Dogs girl" Nicky nervously said as Alex laughed, even Piper had to giggle.

"You're a dumbass" 

"Once you see her you wont blame me, Blondies fuckin hot!" Nicky said, a bit too loudly. That same raspy voice from the Top Dog from behind her nearly made her scream.

"Yeah she fuckin is" Bea said, half laughing but turned serious, glaring the woman down when Nicky spun round with fear in her eyes. They stared each other down for a few seconds before Bea turned her eyes to the two women behind Nicky, the blonde one was on lying on the top bunk of a bed with a book in her hands, the other one who was a black haired girl with librarian glasses, was just stood by Nicky, looking completely unfazed.

"I'm Bea Smith, these are my girls, some of us are staying in this block" Bea said, signaling to the 10 or so girls behind her. The other women just nodded. Bea was starting to walk off until she changed her mind and stepped in front of Nicky. She knew her icy look was scaring the other woman.

"And If you so much as look at her again, I'll knock your fuckin block off" Bea growled, still staring at the woman until she heard Frankys voice.

"Fuck Red you're turning me onnn" Franky yelled. Bea let out a little chuckle as she saw the women behind Nicky trying not to laugh. Nicky just stood there like a statue, not daring to laugh in front of the Big Bad Top Dog. When Bea finally walked over to the other side of the block Nicky let out a breath she didnt even realising she was holding. She was actually starting to fear for her life at this point.

"Fuck Nichols you shat yourself" Alex laughed. Nicky scoffed at her and said:

"Do you blame me, that look in her eyes paralyzed me" she half laughed, turning her attention back to Bea and her crew on the other end of the room.

/meanwhile on the other side of the room\

Allie, Bea and Franky were checking out their cells until Franky said she was going to go and find Boomer. As soon as Franky was out of sight, Allie was jumping on Bea, Bea was taken back but held Allie from under her ass while Allie gave her one of the dirtiest kisses shes ever had, Bea now had Allie against the walk with Allies legs wrapped around her waist. They didn't care who was watching. After finally breaking apart for breath Bea spoke.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" Them both still breathing heavily and Bea resting her forehead on Allies.

"Seeing you go Top Dog mode is so hot" Allie moaned as Bea squeezed her ass. They didnt know anyone was watching them until they turned around and saw the blonde woman and black haired woman glancing at them. Bea turned her head to them, still holding Allie against the wall.

"There a problem?" Bea said as the black haired woman came over to her cell. 

"Nope, just dont have much shame do ya?" The woman said, jokingly. Bea gently put Allie down and stepped closer to the woman. They heard a voice from the woman's cell.

"Al, stop it, come back here" the blonde said, clearly worried. The woman didnt move though, even under the Top Dogs extreme gaze.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bea said, keeping her gaze. 

"It means exactly what I said" the woman said. At this point the blonde woman had come over and put her arm around the woman's waist and was trying to get her to walk away, which she was not doing.

"Right, what's ya name?" Bea said, clearly annoyed.

"Alex"

"Right, okay Alex. Do ya wanna mind ya own business?" Bea growled, cocking her head. Allie saw that her girlfriend was getting angry so she grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Bea saw this and calmed down a bit. Until..

"Well that's kinda hard since you're practically fucking this blonde bitch right in front of me" Alex joked, but she didnt know how angry Bea was. That was the last straw for Bea. How dare she call Allie a bitch?

Without missing a beat, Bea let go of Allies hand and swung her fist at Alex's cheek, Alex felt an insane amount of pain as she stumbled back. Piper was trying to quickly make sure Alex was alright and get her out of there But she wasnt prepared for the redhead to immediately run up to her and grab her shirt and push her against the wall roughly. Nicky had heard the commotion and peeked her head round to see what was happening, but when she saw Alex being held up against the wall holding by Bea she decided to not get involved. Mainly because she didnt want to get her neck broken today.

"Have you got something else to day about her?!" Bea spat out as she held Alex hard up against the wall. Alex said nothing.

"Well? Have you?!" Bea shouted in her face, Alex immediately shook her head. Bea felt a hand on her shoulder and was about to go mental on whoever it was until she turned around and saw her beautiful Allie with worry sketched all over her face.

"Babe shes not worth it" Allie said softly, she saw Bea let go of Alex slightly before hearing Frankys voice again.

"Yeah Red Babe shes not worth it" Franky laughed until she actually saw what was happening.

"Piss off Doyle" Bea said. She let go of Alex and stepped back.

"You say anything about her again and you're dead! Got it?" She said before walking off with Allie. They got to a hallway until Bea spoke.

"Babe I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didnt mean to snap but she called you a bitch and I couldn't let that go" Bea rambled, stopping to look at Allie who had an expression on that she couldnt read. Allie just looked at Bea.

"Babe please say something" Bea thought Allie was pissed off at her until Allie leant in close and whispered in her ear.

"Bea"

"Yea"

"You need to take care of this right now" Before Bea could ask what she was on about Allie grabbed her hand and trailed it down into her soaked underwear. Bea gasped before kissing Allie and saying:

"Let's find somewhere" before dragging Allie off to somewhere more private.


End file.
